A known ABS system such as described in EP 0 499 670 A1, features a housing with a housing frame and a cover. In the housing frame, valve coils (also called valve spools herein) are embedded in a yielding fashion. This is effected by positioning the valve spools in their location relative to the housing frame and filling in the spaces with an embedding compound. The component parts of the valve spool such as a wrapped or wound spool body and its surrounding yoke ring are filled in with an embedding compound before being fitted into the housing frame. Then the valve spools are fitted into the housing and fixed into their position by embedding.
The disadvantage here, however, is that several embedding processes are necessary. The compound is not used as a component part of the housing but only for the yielding embedding of the spools. This yielding embedding, in turn, is only used to compensate tolerances if the valve unit is later fitted onto the valve control device. Further housing components are necessary in order to be able to provide a watertight encapsulation of the entire valve control device.
In DE 42 32 205 A1, in a housing frame of the valve control device, the components of a valve spool such as the wrapped spool body, yoke ring, and the valve spool itself will be embedded in yielding fashion by injection moulding with a compound in a single process and then fitted as the housing bottom to a circuit carrier. On the other side, an additional cover is fitted over the circuit carrier so that the valve control device is provided with watertight encapsulation.
The disadvantage with regard to this valve control device is that both the yoke arrangement as well as the spools need to be located within a compound.
The object of the invention is to provide a valve control device that can be manufactured and fitted easily and at low cost, compensates manufacturing tolerances of the valve unit, and thus provides for an easy fitting.